Last Day of Destruction
by sweetkitten1
Summary: I HATE SKOOL..... A toliet is destroyed, and children are bad..... Why do all the teachers hate me.... lol


Okay it's the last day of school and since all our teachers are very annoying were just gonna be bad. (like every other day) And This is my 2nd Screen play so just tell me if it sucks kay. My first 1 got me in lots of trouble so the TEACHERS name will not be used. I have to protect the innocent. *Under breath* Scew the innocent!  
  
1st class- French  
  
Britt & Erika: Yay Time for French! Britt: What should we do today? Erika: I dunno, annoy the teachers? Britt : That's a great idea. Yo teach can I go downstairs? Teach: For wat? Britt: I dunno, is it such a bad idea to go downstairs, I mean GOD! What if I got to see... the pricipal or ...... the Queen of England stops by.. downstairs huh? * Doesn't wait for an answer* I didn't think so. *Walks out the class* Erika: *Falls on floor laughing*  
  
*10 mins l8er* Britt: *Walks back in with gum, soda and candy for every1* Erika: Britt were did you get all the money for this stuff? Britt: I jumped a man, stole is car, money, and weed. Sold the weed to Stef. (Another one of my friends) Stef: *Comes out of nowere*Hey I don't like weed I like Pot ok?*Leaves* Both: Wateva Teach: You can not eat while we learn French Erika: And Why Not? Teach: Be- Because Erika: That's not a good reason*Stuffs more candy in her mouth* N E way we ain't gonna listen to you jabber on about French. Teach: *Starts teaching French to the good students who didn't accept the candy * Erika: Oui Oui Ya Ya Bla Bla Bla. We don't have to noe any of this stuff. Teach: Yes U *Get cut off by the bell* Britt: Awww time to leave al ready. Maaaaan. And we were just learning a lot of new things. Erika: Yeah like how to be the devil's advocates mwhahahahahahahaha*Few mins l8er* ha Britt: Idiot  
  
2nd Class- Science  
  
*The girls meet up with another one of there friends, Danni*  
  
Danni: Hey guys what do you plan on doing today. Britt: Annoy the teachers. Danni: Great *Evil Grin* Erika: Lets lock the teacher outside the room Danni & Britt: ok Erika: Hey yo teach ummm... the principals outside and he's motioning to me that, your fired. Teach: Walks outside Girls: Lock the door. Erika: Ok I'm bored now *Remembers that Erik, Pat, and Phil are in the same class* (These are boys we like to annoy a lot) Lets go torture Erik, Pat, and Phil. Danni & Britt: Ok  
  
Erik & Pat: *See girls grinning evilly, jumps out the window landing with a thud* Danni: Awww Man I wanted to push em. Britt: We still have one left Erika:*Runs up to Phil*Ill Phil, I would be really sry if my name rythmed with ill. Danni: Grabs make-up from a prep and hides it behind her back. Britt: I'll get the rope. Erika: he's already in a chair.  
*Girls tie him up in the chair* Erika: Wow Phil we got a lot of make-up here and we sure as hell ain't gonna use it. Now Whaaat shoooouullld weeeee dooooo? Phil: *Near Crying*Give it back to the prep. Danni: Right, that's gonna happen  
*5 mins l8er*  
  
Phil: *Crying* Britt: Ohh suck it up and take it like a man Erika: Phil don't cry U look prettiful. Phil: I hate U Girls: We noe!  
  
*Bell Rings*  
  
3rd Class- Math  
  
*All 3 girls meet up with 2 other friends Jesse & Jadis* Jesse: *I broke up with Frosty... again* Erika: The Snowman? Jadis: NO stupid her boy friend, that's his nickname. Erika: Ohhhh yeah I 4got All: Right Danni: Awwww I'm sry to hear that Britt: U want us to go beat him up? we will.  
*On the way out the door when the teach stops them* Teach: *Looking up at the ceiling*Where are U .... going? All: Look at us please. Jadis: And don't act like we know what ur gonna say when you stop like that. I hate that. Jesse: Were going to beat up my boyfriend. Teach: *Looking up at ceiling*Ohh Well then U should.... Proceed. Jadis: Wat did I just say?  
*Girls walk to Frosty's class* Erika: How do you kiss him does he like melt or something? Jesse: No! Danni: Wat r we gonna say 2 him when we c him. Britt: I noe wat I wanna say. F*** U, U Mother F****R U should burn in F*****G H E LL. U GOD D**M A** Hole..*Keeps going* Jesse: D**M Britt: Sry that was filled with a lot of curses. Danni: It's ok  
*Girls get to the boys class* Britt: F*** U, U Mother F****R U should burn in F*****G H E L L U GOD D**M A** Hole... *Keeps going* Frosty: *Scardly asks Jesse to go back out with him*  
*Bell Rings*  
  
4th Class- GYM!  
  
Teach: U don't have to get changed today Jadis: We weren't gonna get changed anyway so what does it matter? Teach: Yeah ok *Directing her attention elsewhere* Everybody sit down Now! Jesse: No Everybody stand up All: *Stand* Jesse: Good Danni: Now everybody touch your nose All:*Touches their noses* Erika: Yay Simon says! Britt & Erika: Were gonna play Simon Says! Were gonna play Simon Says! Woot! Danni, Jesse,& Jadis: Idoits  
*All of a sudden a giant watermelon explodes*  
  
All:*Look At Erika* Erika: What it wasn't me*Fingers Crossed* Jadis: You fingers are crossed Erika: Well Britt & Danni helped ok Danni: I. I .. It was funny You have to admit it. Jesse: Yeah, Hey Lets play basketball All: Ok*Start to play* Britt: I dare some1 to hit the teacher in the head with the basket ball. Jadis: I'll do it *Throws basketball in the air and it land on the teachs head* Teach: OW! Girls: *Laughing hysterically*  
*Bell Rings*  
  
Erika: Awww Man LA Britt: Lets make it fun. All: Ok  
  
5th Class- Language Arts- Last Class  
  
Teach: Language Arts realates back to all history it's important for th ..*Get cut off by Erika* Erika: Hey teach Your lips are moving but all I hear is WHOMP WHOMP! Teach: That's very disrespectful Danni: Spell Disrespectful Teach: D-I -S R-Ectful Danni: Yep see all teacher are actually stupid. Britt: Like Erika Erika: What? Britt: See what I mean. Jadis: *Throws a LA book out the window*owwww what if that was a person? That would really hurt. Jesse: Yeah lets see how much it would hurt *Throws Phil and his prettiful self out the window* Phil: Owww that really hurts Erika: why is he still alive? Britt: I dunno Lets throw a table out on top of him maybe he'll die and if he doesn't then he will experience lots of pain. *Takes out a key chain that says "without pain life has no meaning here let me give your life meaning"* All: *Very nervous around Britt* Britt: Don't worry I won't hurt my friends unless*Gets cut off by the pricipal* Principal: I hear you children have been reaking havok all across the school Erika: You sound like your about to start singing Britt: Uhhhhhh... NO! Jesse: We were... Erika: Talking Jadis: We have been perfect little angels all day. Principal: Right *Leaves* Danni: Ok we got to do something to him now! Britt: Lets blow up his toilet. All: Ok  
*Bell Rings* Pricipal:*On loudspeaker*All right everybody have a nice summer Vacation even though I hate u all and you made my year a living hell. Bye. All: *Run down to his office* *There are two look outs 1 distracter and 2 ppl working on the toilet*  
  
All: *Leave the school* *Sounds of destruction and loud BOOMs followed by a scream.* Those Brats I'll kill them MY TOILET NOOOOO!! All: *Laugh and walk each other home* 


End file.
